Snape Junior?
by ChieAkane
Summary: Bagaimana jika sebenarnya Snape memiliki anak? Bagaimana jika anak Snape mengira Harry Potter-lah yang membuat Snape tiada dan berniat membalaskan dendam pada Albus Potter? Dan bagaimana reaksi masyarakat sihir mengenai Snape Junior? / Mind to RnR?


Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

**Warning: **OOC, OC, typo, (semi)-canon?

* * *

.

**PROLOG**

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

Snape dibungkus rasa bersalah yang sangat karena telah membunuh Dumbledore.

Memang, Dumbledore sendiri yang memerintahkan begitu. Tetapi coba pikirkan! Seandainya kau jadi Snape, seberapa kuat kau tahan perasaan menyesal itu? Sehari eh? Dua hari? Atau malah tidak pernah tertahankan?

Snape mengerang frustasi. Dirinya duduk di sebuah kedai pinggiran di London saat ini, mencari suasana baru. Sesekali, ia butuh rehat dari dunia sihir. Sesekali, Snape ingin suasana baru.

Kemudian seorang muggle datang, meminta izin untuk duduk di meja yang sama dengannya dengan alasan meja lain sudah penuh. Snape mengiyakan saja tanpa berpikir, sampai akhirnya ia melihat wajah si muggle. Seorang gadis yang sangat mirip Lily. Ah, Lily. Kematian Lily pun merupakan salahnya. Lily seharusnya masih hidup saat ini jika waktu itu dia tidak memberitahu Pangeran Kegelapan mengenai ramalan itu. Lagi-lagi, salah Snape. Semua orang tersayangnya sepertinya mati karenanya ya?

Berulang kali dirutukinya dirinya sendiri dengan mengucapkan kata-kata seperti, "Bodohnya aku," atau, "Seharusnya aku tidak melakukannya." dan semacamnya secara tidak sadar, membuat muggle yang duduk dihadapannya menatapnya penuh tanya, yang lagi-lagi tidak disadari Snape.

Sampai akhirnya si muggle itu bosan sendiri mendengar Snape, ia berkata, "Aku tidak tahu kau melakukan apa, dan apa akibatnya. Tetapi perlu kau ketahui, hal yang kau lakukan itu-yang sepertinya buruk-sudah terjadi dan tak ada gunanya kau menyesali diri. Memangnya dengan begitu kau bisa merubah kenyataan?" ucap si muggle panjang lebar, membuat Snape sadar. Pertama kalinya seumur hidupnya ia merasa dirinya lebih rendah dari seorang wanita, muggle. Sebegitu terpuruknya kah dia?

Hingga tanpa sadar, Snape memesan anggur, dan mulai menenggaknya sampai matanya tidak terfokus. Dan akhirnya sudah sampai batas maksimalnya. Si gadis muggle, merasa kasihan pada Snape. _Berbuat apa orang ini sampai seperti ini?, _pikirnya. Dan karena dasar kasihan, si gadis muggle mencoba mengantarnya pulang, tanpa ia tahu, takdir mulai bertindak kejam saat itu...

"Di mana rumahmu, Tuan?" kata si gadis lembut.

"Spin-Spin-ner's-"

"-maaf?"

"Spinner's End,"

Si gadis mengangguk mengerti, kebetulan daerah tempat tinggalnya juga tidak begitu jauh dari situ. Karena itu, setelah membayar minuman yang mereka beli, si gadis berusaha membawa pemuda yang baru saja ditemuinya ke rumahnya si pemuda. Si gadis menaruh lengan kanan si pemuda di bahu kanannya, dan menyeret si pemuda ke alamat rumahnya, Spinner's End.

.

.

Tak begitu sulit menemukan rumah si pemuda, terutama karena si pemuda menggumamkannya terus, apalagi menemukan kunci rumahnya yang ternyata terletak di saku bajunya, tak lebih sulit pula membawa si pemuda itu masuk dan menidurkannya di sofa. Bagian tersulitnya adalah saat si gadis hendak pulang, tangan kanannya dicengkeram erat oleh si pemuda. Cengkeraman itu sangat erat dan kuat sampai-sampai tenaga si gadis yang lumayan besar (mengingat ia baru saja membawa si pemuda-mabuk-tak-dikenalnya sendirian ke Spinner's End) tak bisa melepasnya.

Si pemuda menarik si gadis mendekat, dan saat itu, mereka belum menyadari bahwa tindakan si pemuda itu akan merubah takdir mereka. Bukan cuma mereka, tetapi orang lain yang tak bersalah.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah di Spinner's End. Snape sudah melupakan kematian Lily, tetapi ia tentu saja _belum _melupakan Lily. Menyesap teh hangat-nya, Snape menghangatkan dirinya di depan perapian. Salju di luar memang sudah tak begitu ganas, tetapi tetap saja udara masih dingin. Jadi yah, gila sekali orang yang berdiri di luar saat ini.

Pintu rumahnya diketuk, Snape bangkit dari duduknya dan membuka pintu rumahnya, hendak melihat siapa yang datang. Tidak baik membiarkan seseorang di luar rumahnya di saat salju begini sedangkan dirinya menghangatkan diri di depan perapian.

Oh, seorang gadis ternyata. Pakaiannya cukup lusuh, tetapi gurat wajahnya menampakan kesedihan serta kesenangan di saat yang bersamaan.

"Oh, Terima kasih, Tuhan!" seru si gadis, "boleh aku masuk?"

Snape menatapnya curiga, kemudian mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanyanya. Wajah si gadis ini familiar.

Si gadis tersenyum sedih, "Ingat aku?" tanyanya, kemudian buru-buru melanjutkan saat ditangkapnya si pemuda menunjukan ekspresi bingung, "bertahun-tahun lalu, lama sekali kau pernah berkunjung ke sebuah kedai di pinggiran kota, dan aku duduk di hadapanmu karena kursi lain penuh. Kau ingat?"

Snape memutar ingatannya. Ah, ya, ia ingat.

"Lalu?" tidak mungkin dingin-dingin seperti ini kemari hanya untuk reuni, kan?

"Aku..." ia menghela napas berat, "kau tahu, waktu itu kau sedang mabuk dan tanpa sadar kau..." ia menghela napas lagi.

Snape menahan napas. Tolong jangan katakan...

"Aku mengandung anakmu."

... itu.

Snape tahu, ia ahli occlumens, ia tahu mana yang bohong dan mana pula yang asli. Dan gadis ini benar-benar mengatakan kenyataan.

"Aku tidak meminta muluk, aku hanya ingin meminta satu hal padamu,"

"Apa itu?"

Si gadis menghela napas lagi, kali ini diiringi senyuman lemah, "akuilah anak ini. Besarkan dia. Umurku tidak lagi panjang," katanya.

Snape bisa saja meracik ramuan saat ini, agar bisa menunda kematian si gadis atau apa. Tetapi ia tidak bisa. Badannya serasa kaku.

"Biarkan... dia tinggal di sini, nanti. Aku akan mengakui anak itu, hanya saja tidak sekarang. Ada sesuatu yang harus kukerjakan, kuharap kau mengerti. Carilah seorang pengasuh... atau apa. Jika sewaktu-waktu kita mati, biarkan pengasuh itu mengurus anak itu. Untuk masa depannya... yah, kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Si gadis tersenyum, ia menggumamkan terima kasih pelan, kemudian berjalan keluar rumah Snape. Meninggalkan Snape dengan sejuta pikirannya yang rumit.

Nah, selanjutnya akan lebih rumit lagi, Snape...

* * *

**A/N:**

****Halo, fiksi pertama di Harry Potter ^^

Jadi, gimana? Keep or delete? Dibutuhkan pendapat keep or delete ya, terima kasih :)


End file.
